Makoku
by Solaris Moon
Summary: Yuri thinks about his new home away from home Song fic to Savage Garden's Santa Monica


Title: Makoku

Summary: The KKM version of Santa Monica. Yes, it's a song fic.

Rating: K+

Warnings: Yaoi, language.

Authoress: Solaris Moon

Blood Type: Savage Garden. Oh yeah…

Current BGM: Savage Garden's first album. Much love for them! ♥

Comments: I just had to do a sort of follow up to A Thousand Words, and I like the song Santa Monica. I was listening to it and thinking of KKM and then it hit me: I can rewrite this and it would work. So here it is. No like, no review. Song-Santa Monica-Savage Garden. Some lyrics have been changed to fit story. Show-Kyo Kara Maoh! Pairing is Yuuram.

* * *

_In demon world, in the summer time_

_Quiet streets so easy going_

_Until kings fall from the sky_

Yuri still ached from falling into Makoku this time. Once again, he had fallen onto a street, though this time it was market day and he had really had to run for his life. That was not something he recommended doing in a black uniform during the summer; he was frying now and Wolfram was looking like he was ready to shoot flames at him.

"Hey, Wolfram, is it lunchtime yet?" Yuri asked, hoping that would help a little. It got Wolfram off his supposed infidelity (really, for someone who supposedly didn't like the idea of being engaged to a boy, he sure jumped on Yuri when the poor Maoh talked to a pretty girl… or guy for that matter.) and onto his wimpy need for food as they headed to the kitchen.

_In demon world you get your lunch from_

_The finest chefs on the planet_

_It's all made just so_

"Wolfram, don't you ever get tired of harping on me?" Yuri asked finally. He didn't want to be griped at over lunch, damn it! It had already been a tough morning!

"Harping? I'm not harping, I'm trying to explain things to you so you don't make a fool of yourself… well, anymore than you already have." The prince shrugged and took another bite of the chicken dish that Yuri didn't recognize. Didn't stop it from tasting good, though.

"This is delicious, huh?" he asked. Wolfram didn't even deign to glance at him.

"It's gourmet, I highly doubted you could appreciate it. I suppose I was wrong. Don't expect it to happen too often, though… wimp."

"Don't call me that!"

_He's just so unavoidable, everywhere I turn_

_I just wonder what I'm doing with him_

Yuri hid out in his room later that afternoon, Günter allowing him to take a break because of all the hell he had put up with earlier. Wolfram had wanted to go with him, so Yuri (uncharacteristically) didn't disagree. Now the prince sat painting in front of a window, and Yuri wondered what that was supposed to be; he thought it could be a landscape, but he had been very much wrong before, and it hadn't earned him any points with the beautiful young man. –Why am I still engaged to him? He's too good…- Yuri sighed and turned over, and Wolfram coughed.

"Turn back over, I wasn't finished painting!" Well, that answered his question of what the painting was of.

"But I'm in black, not white." Yuri pointed out.

"Don't question art, just do it!" Wolfram declared. Yuri bit back a remark about how if that was art, he'd seen preschoolers who were the next DaVinci, and turned over.

_But in the demon world I am anyone_

_I am anything I want to be_

_I can be a demon ruler or human trader_

_And it wouldn't matter to you_

_Would it?_

Later that afternoon, Yuri pushed the contact lenses into his eyes and got ready to go out to a nearby village. Conrad had asked if he wanted out of the castle for a while and Yuri was all too happy to take him up on it. If it meant getting away from Wolfram (who just couldn't be calmed after Yuri made the mistake of asking what he was supposed to be doing in the painting; he couldn't tell if he was lying down sleeping or what! Then he hadn't helped it anymore by suggesting that Wolfram should try abstract art…) he was all for it. Of course, the blonde prince just _had_ to go along to protect his fiancé… I mean the wimp. As they walked through the village, no one recognized Yuri in his disguise, and the afternoon wore on. Wolfram seemed to calm down a bit when Yuri asked him what he wanted while they shopped… and Yuri ended up carrying several ingredients for Wolfram's paint, plus some more canvas. Well, at least Conrad didn't laugh too much….

_In demon world all the people have strange names_

_Like Gisella or Ulrike_

_And strange customs too_

Yuri wondered what Gisella was doing at the temple until Ulrike came out to explain that one of the women had gotten sick and been called for. Of course, then she had to go into something else: one of the maidens had accidentally gotten slapped and was afraid she'd have to leave. This just gave Yuri something to deal with: getting the remorseful man to retract the proposal, and Yuri assured him that he would try to help the man keep his honor intact. Thus ended one incident, and started Wolfram up scolding Yuri again. Of course, the Maoh was getting good at reminding him that he was really in charge now and Wolfram shouldn't criticize. That quieted the blond prince (aside from glares that could almost kill) and Yuri wondered how different life would be if he had never lost his temper and slapped the boy, nor won the duel that gained him respect, but also assured him that he couldn't get out of his engagement without seriously damaging the honor of not only Wolfram but himself.

And to Wolfram, honor seemed to be everything. But no matter how often he wondered how life would be different, he wouldn't have changed it for anything. He wasn't sure why; maybe he had gotten used to waking up to see Wolfram watching him or sleeping by him, or training with the boy, or even how he always seemed to scold him for the slightest wrong. It wasn't something Yuri was uncomfortable with anymore, it was a fact of life.

_In demon world on the main street _

_You'll have to dodge those horses_

_Or they'll run you down_

Yuri was getting tired of this; he had almost been run down on the way back to Blood Pledge Castle and Wolfram had started griping at him about that! He could take no more. "Wolfram, would you just shut up for a minute! I know I should watch out, and I know I could have been killed, and I know you wouldn't care, so you can quit yelling at me!"

"Who's yelling, you wimp!" Wolfram shouted.

"You are, obviously! If you care so little for me, why do you insist on scolding me for every little thing I don't know or don't think of!"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt or look foolish! Obviously, I can't see people respecting a king who doesn't know our customs or anything! And I can't see them respecting my engagement to a fool!" Wolfram yelled back, and Yuri scowled. Sure, the prince wouldn't say he was really concerned for the boy's life, that would be too embarrassing for him!

"Fine, then, don't look foolish and let me be alone for a while!" Yuri declared and turned away. Instantly Wolfram knew he shouldn't have been so mad; Yuri had been trying today. Didn't mean he had gotten it all right, but he had tried his best. Wolfram started after him, worried.

"Yuri…"

"I'll see you at dinner, Wolfram. If I come down." The boy sounded darker, and Wolfram knew better than to argue further. He still recalled being held several feet above ground in those water dragons the Maoh had summoned… that hadn't been fun. Maybe Yuri would calm down soon.

_I never felt so lonely_

_Never felt this insane_

_Just never thought I'd feel this way for you_

Yuri collapsed on his bed, wondering if he had done the right thing in telling Wolfram to lay off. He felt a little guilty, and a little out of his element. He thought about going back down to apologize to Wolfram, but he decided not to. –After all, he'd just call me a wimp again…- Yuri rationalized as he picked up a book, deciding to read until dinner time came. He'd decide if he was going down then or not.

_In the demon world I am anyone_

_I am anything I want to be_

_I can be a demon ruler or human trader_

_And it wouldn't matter to you_

_In the demon world I say anything_

_I feel anything I want to feel_

_I can be a big dreamer or a harbinger_

_And it wouldn't matter to you_

_Would it?_

Wolfram hadn't really expected Yuri to come down to dinner, but there sat the Maoh, even before the prince had reached the dining room. There was an open chair by Yuri, and Wolfram instantly assumed that it was for Lady Celi; perhaps she was home for a while. Yuri looked to the boy and smiled as he pulled a chair out for himself. "Wolfram, what are you doing all the way over there? I saved you a chair."

"What? I thought that was for my mother…" he said, blushing; now who looked foolish? Quietly, he walked over to the chair, and Yuri got to his feet to help him. Wolfram had to admit he was surprised at this.

"Lady Celi decided to eat dinner in her chambers tonight, she was tired from her journey." One of the maids told Wolfram, and Conrad smiled.

"She said we could see her at breakfast tomorrow." He said easily. "And before you ask, Gwendal should be down any moment now, he was finishing some paperwork when I saw him last." At that moment the eldest brother entered, Anissina in tow.

"I'd love to help, honestly I would, Anissina, but it's time for dinner." He said, seeming grateful for it. All Yuri and Wolfram could figure was that she had tried to rope him into helping her out.

"Oh, fine. But tomorrow…" the redhead scowled as a chair was pulled for her and dinner served. The sounds of chatter covered a private conversation between Yuri and Wolfram, and both were grateful for that.

"Wolfram, sorry for earlier. You were right, I shouldn't have yelled, and I know you're just trying to look out for me." Yuri grinned. Wolfram shook his head.

"No, I was griping and I know you were trying to understand. I apologize."

"Well, that's out of the way, let's eat. We can talk more later." Yuri grinned, and Wolfram agreed. Plenty of time to chat more later, in the meantime there were conversations to be had with the rest of the table and food to eat before it got cold.

* * *

That's that. Review if you liked it, don't if you didn't. 


End file.
